All Sorts of Things
by shyPARROT
Summary: Tyline Faye has secrets that are more than anyone can handle. Even after moving back from the big city to a small town, her past still follows her. This past, could probably change Tree Hill as we know it. NxH, LxP pairings. Ratings may change. Ch. 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I know I'm supposed to be working on my YYH fanfic, but I just had to get these ideas out of my head. I've itching to write another fic, and here's a One Tree Hill fic. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill is not mine. **

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**All Sorts of Things**

**CHAPTER 1**

She looked around as the wind hit her face. 'This is a nice area. Just like the last one,' she thought to herself as she brushed her hair out of her face. She stepped up to the porch of the house and studied the exterior of the house. 'It's good to be back.'

Tyline Faye walked of the porch of her cousin's house; waiting for the mover's to get to the house. She looked around studying the area around her, getting familiar with the area so she knows her way around. 

As she looked around, a reddish brown haired girl walked out of the house next door. The girl looked over and said, "Hey, neighbor."

Tyline looked over to her shoulder, "Hi, I'm Tyline, Tyline Faye, but people call me Ty for short."

"I'm Haley, Haley James. Nice to meet you Ty," Haley replied as she shook Ty's hand. 

"Nice to meet you too Haley."

"So what brings you to Tree Hill?" Haley asked as she saw the moving truck drive in.

"All sorts of things."

"Like what?"

"Well I lived here, in Tree Hill before I moved to New York. Then I came back here because, well, I guess I couldn't handle living in NY anymore. So I came back here. I find Tree Hill a lot more…peaceful," Ty said looking at the sky.

"I see," Haley answered as the door behind her slammed and a dirty blonde haired boy walked out. 

"Lucas, come here. I want you to meet someone," Haley said gesturing Lucas to come over, "Lucas, this is Tyline Faye. Ty, this is Lucas Scott."

_Scott_. "Wait; did you say 'Scott'?" Ty asked, "'Cause Nathan never mentioned he had a brother." 

Lucas and Haley looked at each other, "You know Nathan Scott?" Lucas asked. 

"Yea, we were best friends before I moved to New York. We kept in touch for, maybe about a year and half, until he found new girlfriend, Peyton was her name, I think, and then we just lost contact," Ty explained. 

"Best friends, huh? Do you need a ride over to Nathan's house?" Lucas offered. 

"Does he still live in that mansion-like house of his?" Ty asked. 

"Yup, the last time I checked he still does," Haley answered. 

"Thanks. Oh and Lucas, thanks for the offer but my ride's unloading now," Ty said as she gestured toward a shiny red motorcycled that was being unloaded. 

"Whoa, that's all I can say," Haley said while staring magnificent two-wheeled vehicle. 

"Yeah I get that a lot. It was a gift from my mom's boyfriend."

"What model is it?" Lucas asked while studying the exterior of the bike. 

"Ducati Monster." 

A satisfied grin crept across Lucas's face, "Must have been expensive."

"It was. I kept telling my mom's boyfriend I didn't need, and at the time I didn't even know how to ride motorcycles. But he kept insisting it was no big deal and he just practically handed it over to me. So after I got my drivers license, I found someone to teach me how to ride one of these," Ty said, smiling. 

Haley studied her smile and noticed a mournful look in her eyes while Ty was telling her story.

"Well, I better get going. By the way, what's Nathan's number?" Ty asked, while strapping on her helmet. 

"Which one? Home or Cell?" Haley asked. 

"Both."

Haley whipped out her cell phone and opened her phone book and showed Ty the numbers. 

Ty quickly copied them down, "Thanks. I'll see you guys later."

Ty started the engine of the bike and sped off. 

Lucas and Haley stood there looking down the road where she drove off, "Amazing. Her personality is nothing like Nathan's," Lucas said. 

"What were you expecting?" Haley asked, looking at Lucas in confusion. 

"All sorts of things."   

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**Sorry if it's kind of short. That's how it usually is for the first chapters that I usually write. Ok so I don't know much about motorcycles so if you're wondering where I got the "Ducati Monster" from, I kinda took the name from one my graphic novels.**

**Coming up in the next chapter: Ty stops by Nathan's house and old memories start replaying themselves. Plus Ty's first day at Tree Hill High. Not much is known about this girl yet but stick around to find out in CHAPTER 2.  **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so the last chapter was a little short, let's see how long I can make the second chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Tree Hill. **

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**All Sorts of Things**

**CHAPTER 2**

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**RECAP: **

Lucas and Haley stood there looking down the road where she drove off, "Amazing. Her personality is nothing like Nathan's," Lucas said. 

"What were you expecting?" Haley asked, looking at Lucas in confusion. 

"All sorts of things."

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

Ty slowed down as she parked her bike by the sidewalk in front of Nathan's house. _Haley was right. Same house as always. Ty got off her bike, took off her helmet, shook her hair out a bit, and tucked the straps of the helmet inside the helmet. _

She walked up to the porch, her back facing the door; she whipped out her cell phone and dialed Nathan's home number.

"Hello?" said a deep voice on the other line. 

"You home alone?" Ty asked. 

"Who is this?" the voice asked.

"Answer the question, are you home alone?" Ty asked again. 

"Yea…" replied the voice.  

"Thought so," the line went dead as Ty spun around knocked on the door several times, waiting for someone to answer the door. She turned around, her back facing the door again, and looked around. _This place brings back so many memories. I should've stayed here._

The door opened, as a tall guy stepped out asking, "Can I help you?"

Ty spun around, "Nathan!" She pulled him into a hug. 

"Um…hi?" Nathan said, very confused. 

"Don't you remember me Nathan? It's me, Ty!"

"Ty? Tyline Faye?" Nathan questioned. 

"The one and only." 

"It's been so long. You wanna come in?" said an unsure Nathan. 

"Sure," Ty said as if Nathan didn't remember her at all. "How long has it been? Three years?"

"Yea, pretty much," Nathan replied, "So that bike out there, is it yours?" 

"Ummm…hmmm…if you're wondering what model it is, it's a Ducati Monster."

"No way? That's one of the most expensive bikes in the world," exclaimed Nathan. 

"Ummm…hmmm…I know. So anyway, you never you had a brother? Lucas Scott, I think his name was," Ty said as she shot Nathan a questioning look.

Nathan let out a sigh, "When did you meet Lucas?"

"This afternoon, apparently I'm living next to Haley James. I'm sure you know who she is," Ty said. 

"Yea, she's my girlfriend," nodded Nathan.

"Really? Whatever happened to Peyton?" 

"We broke up, actually she broke up with me," explained Nathan, "And then there was Haley. Originally she was my tutor but it…"

"But it grew into something more," Ty said as she finished his sentence. 

"Exactly."

"Just so you know, I'm gonna be attending the same school as you, Tree Hill High, so don't be surprised if you see me at school tomorrow," Ty said, fiddling with some of Nathan's basketball trophies. 

"How did you know I went there?"

"Looked up your records and read about you in the paper," explained Ty. 

"You…read the newspaper? Last time I checked, you never read the paper," Nathan said as he let out a small chuckle. 

"Well, I hafta know what's going on in the world. I should be going, got a lot of unpacking to do," Ty said, walking towards the door. 

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Nathan said, showing Ty to the door.

"Yea, see ya!"

"See you."

Ty jumped off Nathan's porch, and practically skipped to her bike, strapped the helmet on and headed home. 

Nathan stood by the door for a couple minutes, looking down the road where she left. 

"She's changed, something's wrong," Nathan whispered under his breath.

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

"Ty! Get down here, your breakfast is getting cold and you're gonna miss the bus!" yelled a voice from downstairs. 

"Coming Julie," Ty yelled back, as she put her hair into two low braids. She sometimes wished her cousin Julie wouldn't act like her (Ty's) mother so much. But she (Julie) had no choice since Ty was staying with her; Julie is her guardian at the moment. Julie Faye, 23, lived alone in Tree Hill until Ty came to live with her. Julie was and still is Ty's cousin on her father's side. She's the only family Ty's got in Tree Hill. 

Ty grabbed her jacket off the chair, put her sneakers on, and sprinted down the stairs. She grabbed the cup of orange juice on the table, drank it halfway, grabbed a piece of toast, and ran out the door with her shoulder-sling bag. 

She slid her hands into her pockets of her jeans, "Shit." She ran back inside to grab her wallet and her cell phone, "Bye Julie, see you later," Ty yelled, as she almost slammed the door and got on the bus. 

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

"Hey," Haley said while giving Lucas a light shove in the ribs, "Its Ty."

Lucas looked over to the bus stop to see Ty getting off the bus, fumbling with her wallet. He wondered why she didn't just drive to school. 

Haley tugged Lucas to walk with her, "Ty! Hey!"

Ty looked up, to see Lucas and Haley waving at her, gesturing to come over, "Ty waved back, "I'll catch up with guys!" 

Ty tucked her wallet into her and looked up to look at the school she would be attending. 

She slid her hands into the pockets of her jacket, "I wonder if this place will give a new meaning to Hell Hall."

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**Yay! This chapter was longer then the last. I was planning to end at the part where Ty leaves Nathan's house but then it would too short. If I did leave at that part then it would have a minor cliffie. I was planning to make it a cryptic-like cliffie.**

**Ok, so I know this story is mostly revolving around Ty, but that's the point. I promise there'll be more Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, Haley, and even Brooke exposure.**

**Coming up in the next chapter: During Ty's first day in Tree Hill High, more of her past is revealed. Also Ty meets Peyton, Nathan's ex-girlfriend and apparently a person who like the dark arts. The two talk and Brooke makes her way into the situation and tries to get the new girl's story.**

**P.S. please review!!     **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok the setting of chapter might on the disastrous side, since Ty is Nathan's best friend, but who knows. She might not act the same way Haley does to Luke. She might do something embarrassing to Nathan or do more damage then that.**

**DISCLAIMER: One Tree Hill doesn't belong to me. **

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**All Sorts of Things**

**CHAPTER 3**

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**RECAP:** Ty looked up, to see Lucas and Haley waving at her, gesturing to come over, "Ty waved back, "I'll catch up with guys!" 

Ty tucked her wallet into her and looked up to look at the school she would be attending. 

She slid her hands into the pockets of her jacket, "I wonder if this place will give a new meaning to Hell Hall."

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

Ty walked through the hallways, clutching a school map, and dodging kids that ran passed her. _Business office, business office, damn it! Where the hell is the business office? Ty decided to ask for directions, she tapped on the shoulder of a girl is curly blonde hair, "Excuse me, umm…do you know where the business office is?"_

"Yea, umm…you walk straight and up to that intersection right there, turn left, and it should be the nearest door to your right," said the girl. 

"Thanks," said Ty. 

"No problem, you new here?" the girl asked.

"Yea, moved here yesterday."

"I'm Peyton," the girl said. 

_Peyton.__ This must be Nathan's ex. "I'm Ty."_

"Really?" Peyton asked. 

"Well its short for Tyline."

"Oh, see you around," said Peyton. 

"Yea," smiled Ty. 

Peyton turned back to the conversation she was having with a short brown haired girl who has giving the "what was that? Peyton" look. Peyton replied with a "just being friendly" look. The girl with short brown hair just rolled her eyes as if she said "whatever."

The bell rang as Ty walked into the business office. She was greeted by eyes of students that must've gotten in trouble or sick. 

"Good morning and how may I help you?" asked the lady at the desk. 

"Yea, umm…I'm Tyline Faye, I'm the transfer student from Manhattan Art School," Ty said, walking over. 

"Oh yes, please hold on," the lady said, putting on her glasses and sat down at the computer to looking up something. She started to pull something out of the printer. 

"Tyline Faye, 15-years-old, sophomore, here's your schedule, and if you'll follow me this way, I'll lead you to your first class," the lady said, leading Tyline out the door. 

The lady walked into a classroom and started whispering something to the teacher and handed him Ty's schedule. The teacher nodded. The lady walked out, "This is your English teacher, Mr. Kelly," the lady said, gesturing Ty to walk in. She did. _Score! I'm in same class as Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton. This should be interesting._

"Class, this is Tyline Faye, she's a transfer student from New York," said Mr. Kelly, "Why don't you say a couple things about yourself."

"Umm…ok…I'm Tyline Faye, Ty for short. Umm…English…what's there to say about English? Honestly, I didn't study English at my old high school. I just finished junior high and went to an art school. I took a four and a half hour class of photography and then after you get the rest of the afternoon off. But I did go to a night school at 6 pm to learn the subjects you don't learn in an art school." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Faye. Why don't you sit in…………oh………that seat Miss Sawyer," Mr. Kelly said, as he pointed is hand to Peyton, "Miss Sawyer, would raise your hand so Miss Faye knows where you are."

"Oh it's ok, we've already met," said Ty. 

"Oh! Good then go ahead and take a seat and we will begin where we left off."

As Ty put her bag, Peyton gave her smile.

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

As Ty walked out of the English room, Peyton grabbed her arm. 

"Sit with me, we can talk," Peyton said, leading her into the courtyard.

They sat down at the usual spot that Peyton sits at. 

"Can I ask question?" asked Ty. 

"Shoot," replied Peyton. 

Ty hesitated a bit before speaking, "Why did you break up with Nathan?" Peyton was about to say something when Ty cut her off, "I mean I know he's a jerk and all, but made him seem like a………ass?"

"You've been for four hours and you know about Nathan Scott already?" Peyton asked, raising her eyebrow. 

"We were best friends before I moved to New York, I used here in Tree Hill." 

"Ahhh, that explains a lot," Peyton said as a girl with short brown hair slid next to Peyton. 

"Hey Brooke, this is Ty, Ty this is Brooke," Peyton said, doing introduction gestures. 

Brooke gave Peyton a sly smile, "So why'd you come back here and give up the life in the city that never sleeps?"

Ty looked at her and then looked away, she felt uncomfortable when people asked her this but answered anyway, "Family business."

"Like what?"

Ty looked at her again, feeling very uncomfortable this time. 

Peyton saw this and said, "Brooke, isn't there somewhere to be, 'cause I think I hear Teresa calling you," Peyton gave Brooke a wide grin hoping she got the hint. 

Fortunately, Brooke received the message, "I'll see you later," as she whispered to Peyton. She gave Ty a smile and waved bye. 

"Thanks," said Ty. 

"No problem. Brooke can sometimes get out of hand," Peyton said, giving a little chuckle. 

"So you never answered my question, what made Nathan such an ass?"

"Why? Did you keep him in tact while you were here?" Peyton said as sarcasm filled her voice. 

Ty smiled at this, "I guess you can say that."

"I guess it was the way he treated Lucas and everyone else at the time," Peyton said, recalling what happened when she went out with Nathan. 

Ty listened as Peyton told her everything Nathan did, all she did was nod.

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me so I know what I can do to improve it. **

**You noticed the "uncomfortable" parts right? Well more suspension coming you way while in the next chapter:**

**After having a talk with Peyton about Nathan's attitude, Ty confronts Nathan about it. Nathan's reaction? Is absolutely calm……well…...sort of. It gets even more suspenseful when Ty goes cryptic on Nathan. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay!! Fourth chapter!! This is the fourth chapter right? Oh well I lost count of how many chapters I wrote. How long have I not updated? I can't keep track. I was gonna start writing last Friday but I had a band concert I needed to go to…not exactly needed but wanted because I wanted to see this dude that likes my friend.**

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**All Sorts of Things**

**CHAPTER 4**

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**RECAP**: "So you never answered my question, what made Nathan such an ass?"

"Why? Did you keep him in tact while you were here?" Peyton said as sarcasm filled her voice. 

Ty smiled at this, "I guess you can say that."

"I guess it was the way he treated Lucas and everyone else at the time," Peyton said, recalling what happened when she went out with Nathan. 

Ty listened as Peyton told her everything Nathan did, all she did was nod.

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

Nathan walked up the stairs on his way to his room; he closed the door as he walked in. After he closed the door, someone lightly tapped him on the shoulders. 

Nathan jumped slightly and swiftly turned around to only see a smiling face of Ty. 

"Did I scare you?" Ty asked while laughing. 

"What do you think?" Nathan said seriously. 

"Sorry," Ty apologized, rolling her eyes. 

"How did you get in here anyway?"

"The way I always got into your room, by climbing that thing that leads up to your window."

"Oh, so why are you here?" Nathan asked impatiently. 

"I talked to Peyton today…"

_Peyton_, "What'd she say?" Nathan asked a little worried. Knowing Peyton, she probably made Nathan look bad. 

Ty turned around, "She told me about your behavior when you found out Lucas was your half-brother and you were really threatened by him."

Nathan let out a breath of relief, "So what about it?" 

"Ok, I'm just…gonna go ahead and use big words. After Peyton told **everything** that happened before I came, I find your behavior back then, very……atrocious. Nathan, what were you thinking?!" Ty said, raising her voice. 

Nathan scoffed, "Ok, whatever I did back then, means nothing now. I don't even act that way towards Lucas anymore."

"I don't care how you act now, but I do care about how you acted back then. Whatever you did back then, affects your life now. I'm surprised you haven't scarred Lucas for life now," Ty said, practically yelling. 

Nathan started to get angry, "Look I don't need this right now. Okay I thought my life had already gone through all the lecturing about my attitude. You have no idea about the hell I went through, and I don't need you here teaching me how to act the right way, Haley already does that, not that I mind but I don't need someone doing that. Whatever **we had back then means nothing now!"**

Ty couldn't believe what she just heard, she felt tears build up in her eyes but he didn't deserve her tears……at least not anymore. 

Nathan, however, couldn't believe what he just said. They have been for almost……forever and now he just said that 'it means nothing'.

Ty looked away, "You know you're right, you don't need me here to tell you to act. It's your decision, so if you like decide to jack a car and get arrested for it then go ahead, it's your choice I had nothing to do with it," she said walking to the door.

Nathan let out a sigh, "Ty, you know I didn't mean it that way," he said trying to stop her from leaving. 

He grabbed her arm and turned her around so she was facing him, "Really? Because I'm pretty sure you did," she said glaring at him. 

She pushed him away and opened the door and came face-to-face with Haley who was about to knock. 

"Haley! Hi," Ty said, as she put on a fake smile. 

"Hi," replied Haley, looking at the tension between Nathan and Ty. 

"I was just leaving, I'll see you tomorrow," Ty said, not even looking back at Nathan. 

Haley waited to hear the door slam and the engine of Ty's bike to start before walking in to Nathan's room. 

"What happened?" Haley asked.

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**Sorry this is kinda of a short chapter. Not as cryptic as it was supposed to be anyway…like it, hate it? Tell me so I know how to improve it. **

**Coming up in the next chapter: Nathan explains to Haley about what he said to Ty earlier, how will Haley react to this? ** 


	5. Chapter 5

**Well Christmas is in three days, I'm tryin' to finish this chapter before Christmas, let's see how far I get. I'll bet I won't even finish until after Christmas.**

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**All Sorts of Things**

**CHAPTER 5**

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**RECAP: **"Haley! Hi," Ty said, as she put on a fake smile. 

"Hi," replied Haley, looking at the tension between Nathan and Ty. 

"I was just leaving, I'll see you tomorrow," Ty said, not even looking back at Nathan. 

Haley waited to hear the door slam and the engine of Ty's bike to start before walking in to Nathan's room. 

"What happened?" Haley asked.

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

"I'll say it again, what happened?" Haley repeated. 

Nathan tried to look away but he couldn't, not to Haley.

"I said some things," Nathan replied, reluctantly. 

Haley let out a sigh and ran her hand through her hair, "What did you say?"

"I told her our relationship meant nothing," Nathan said, looking at the ground. 

"Nathan, do you know what you just did? Those words hit a girl's mind harder than guys."

"I think it hit her a lot harder than you think."

Haley looked at Nathan, "What do you mean?"

Nathan returned her look, his eyes filled with regret. 

"You guys were……?"

Nathan nodded. 

"If you guys were…what happened?"

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

Ty started to speed; she raced inside the garage and locked up. She ran into the house, trying to hide the fact she had been crying. She ran passed Julie who had been eating ice cream and reclining on the sofa. 

Julie took a quick look at Ty and ran after her but stopped at the foot of the stairs, "Ty, what happened?" 

"Nothing, it's just my contact lenses!" she yelled, entering her room. 

"But…" Julie heard the door slam, "You don't wear contact lenses anymore. Nathan, what did you do?" 

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

Ty slammed the door and leaned against it. She buried her face in her hands and cried. She walked over to dresser and opened the fourth drawer and took about a black book which looked a lot like a photo album. 

She sat down near the side of her bed on the floor facing the wall. She opened the book and started looking at the photos she had taken with Nathan while she still lived in Tree Hill. She flipped through the pages and finally got the page where a silver necklace with a heart pendant was clinging to the page. Ty traced her finger along the chain of the necklace. She looked away from the page and leaned back. _It was all just a big mistake._

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

_"Hey Julie, I'm going over to Nathan's for while," said a 12-year-old Ty. _

_"You gonna tell him?" Julie said, raising her eyebrow at her little cousin. _

_"I have no choice, I mean I am leaving in a week, might as well before I just leave without notice," Ty sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning over the counter. _

_"Good luck with that," said Julie, giving Ty a weak smile. _

_"Thanks, I think I'll need it."_

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

_Ty stood in front of Nathan's front door, she was about to knock when the door opened, revealing a blonde haired woman with a bobby haircut. _

_"Mrs. Scott! Hi," Ty said, showing a fake smile. _

_"Tyline! How are you?" said Mrs. Scott. _

_"I'm great, is Nathan here?"_

_"Oh yeah, he's in his room, you can go right up. By the way, can you tell Nathan I'm off to a business meeting and I'll be back later?" asked Mrs. Scott. _

_"Sure." _

_Ty ran up the stairs to Nathan's room._

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

_"Come on Nathan, get a grip," Nathan said to himself, glancing at a small square box on top of his dresser. _

_He heard the door open; he looked back and watched Ty in._

_"Nathan? Who are you talking to?" Ty giggled. _

_"Nobody…I need to tell you something," he said looking away. _

_"Yeah……me too, but you go first," Ty said, uneasily. _

_Nathan swiped the small box off the dresser and handed it to her. _

_"What this?" Ty asked, giving Nathan a questioning look. She took the box, opened it, and gasped. She pulled out a silver necklace with a heart pendant. "Omigosh, Nathan." _

_He took the necklace from her and started to put it on her. _

_"Thank you," she said, smiling at him. _

_Nathan looked at her, before he knew it; he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a deep embrace. He nuzzled against her neck. _

_"Nathan? What's wrong?" Ty said, wondering why he was hugging her so tightly. _

_Nathan brought himself up to her ear and whispered, "I love you." Without warning, Nathan kissed her. _

_Ty stood there wide-eyed for a moment, trying to grasp the fact if this was really happening. She tried to pull back but she couldn't move since Nathan's left arm slid itself around her waist and other tangled in her hair. She had no choice but to return his kiss, hoping he would let go. _

_They finally pulled apart, both breathing heavily. Tears started to well up in the corner of her eyes and threatened to spill. He gently wiped away the tears and started to pull her into another kiss but she pulled back all too quickly. _

_She looked at him, this time tears started to spill. She was about to tell him the truth but couldn't instead she whispered, "I'm sorry you can't," walking backwards towards the door. _

_She turned around, walking towards the door. She was about the open it when an arm shot out and grabbed her arm. Nathan turned her around and pushed her against the door. He wrapped his arm her waist and leaned his other arm against the door for support. _

_He brought his face close up to hers and asked "Seriously, can't you tell me what's wrong?"_

_"If I told you, you'd probably hate me afterwards," sniffed Ty. _

_"There's nothing you could possibly say for me to make me hate you."_

_"I'm moving to __New York__ in a week," Ty said, trying to find her voice._

_Nathan pulled back, "You're not serious?"_

_Ty looked at him then looked away._

_"How long have you known about this?" _

_"Three weeks," Ty said quietly. _

_Nathan turned around in frustration, "Just go."_

_"Nathan please," Ty pleaded, as she reached out to him but he pulled away as soon as she placed her fingers on him. _

_She walked away from him, "I'm sorry," with that she walked out the door. _

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

_The next day Ty returned to Nathan's house with a bag of stuff that belonged to him. She knocked on the door. No one answered; she knew Nathan was home since he was blasting his music through the house. Obviously his parents weren't home; she looked to the bushes and found the extra house key. She let herself in and made her way to Nathan's room. _

_She opened the door slightly and slid inside. Nathan saw her and got up off his bed and walked towards her. _

_She handed the bag to him, "This is all the stuff I ever borrowed from you."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Yeah," Ty said, looking at the ground, "I'm sorry, you know that right?"_

_Nathan nodded, "Yeah," then turned away. _

_Ty saw this; tears started to spill. She turned away to the door hoping Nathan hadn't seen her crying. She started opening the door to leave, when a hand shot out and slammed the door. _

_She turned around to only see Nathan hovering over her. "Nathan, what is it?" Ty asked._

_He didn't answer her; instead he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. He pulled away and looked at her, then kissed her on the lips. He pulled away again and looked at her again; there he saw that she was crying. He led her to his bed and motioned her to sit down. She moved to the middle of the bed and sat down. He sat down in front of her. He brushed away her hair and gently kissed her forehead again. Ty sat there silently and wept till she couldn't take it anymore, she leaned into his chest and buried her face into his chest. _

_Nathan wrapped his right hand around her nape and his left hand, cupping and stroking her hair. "Shhhh…it's okay," he whispered trying to comfort her. She pulled back and looked at him; he brushed away her tears, and kissed her._

_Still kissing her, he gently started to lower her so she laid flat on her back. Ty saw where this was going and gently pushed him away. She used her arm to support her as she got up slightly and gave Nathan an uneasy look. _

_"It's okay, I won't do anything you don't want me to do," Nathan said, reassuring her. He lowered her back down and leaned in for a deep kiss. His tongue ran under her bottom lip; she opened her mouth and let him in. His tongue slowly crept into her mouth, coaxing hers to play. He ran his right hand up and down her thigh causing her back to arch while is left was intertwined with her right hand. He moved to her to neck, planting gentle kisses on her neck._

_She caught his hand that was on her thigh and brought it up to the buttons of her shirts. Nathan lifted his head from her neck and looked at her questioningly before getting what she wanted him to do. "Are you sure?" he asked. Ty flushed slightly and nodded. Nathan started to undo her buttons of her shirt and removed her shirt. She shivered slightly when Nathan removed her shirt. He moved her under the covers trying to keep her warm. _

_Ty got up a little and asked, "Nathan, can I stay the night?" Nathan smiled and nodded. She grabbed Nathan's phone and dialed Julie's number, "Julie, I'm spending the night at Nathan's. Okay…I won't," she clicked the phone off and put it down._

_She turned back to Nathan to only find him lying next to her under the covers; he had taken off his shirt. He took her hand and kissed the inside of her palms; he kneeled over her and kissed her again before drifting off to sleep. _

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

_'I shouldn't have stayed there that night. I shouldn't stayed there at all_,' Ty thought to herself. 

Ty heard a knock at the door and heard Julie's voice, "Ty, telephone, it's Lance." 

"Okay, thanks Julie," she replied, answering the phone. 

"Hello?"

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**Yay!! I finished it before Christmas. That's the longest chapter I've ever wrote. **

**Now there's a side of Nathan you've never seen before…well maybe we will in the next couple of episodes with Haley. **

**Here's the DISCLAIMER since I forgot to put it in the last chapter: I don't own One Tree Hill. **

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I wanted to make some things clear about the last chapter since some of you were asking questions. That whole _italics_ section was a flashback of when Ty and Nathan were 12-years-old and right before she moved away. This fic will contain Naley romance and LP romance too. More new characters will introduced which could complicate things a bit.**

**I decided to put a little legend here: **

_Italics: _Flashback

_'Italics':_ Thought

(( )): Author's note

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Tree Hill except for Ty and the new characters to come.  **

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**All Sorts of Things**

**CHAPTER 6**

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**RECAP: **_'I shouldn't have stayed there that night. I shouldn't stayed there at all_,' Ty thought to herself. 

Ty heard a knock at the door and heard Julie's voice, "Ty, telephone, it's Lance." 

"Okay, thanks Julie," she replied, answering the phone. 

"Hello?"

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

Back at Nathan's house:

Haley sat herself down next to Nathan; she ran her hands through his hair, "Do you wanna tell me what happened between you and her before she moved away?"

Nathan took a deep breath and began, "I was twelve and I told I loved her before she moved away. It had been killing me for days so I just told her out of the blue when she came over one day. I was stupid to think she could return my love for her, because right after I told her I loved her, she told me I couldn't. She told me she was moving a week later from that day. I wasn't exactly what you would call shocked but I couldn't believe what she said, I just told her to leave. The next day she came back, returning all the stuff I let her borrowed. She noticed that I was speaking to her so she decided to leave, but I wouldn't let her. Then everything just became kissy-kissy-goo-goo stuff."

Haley gave him looks as if he did something gross. Nathan noticed it and said, "I know what you're thinking but we did not do that. We just kissed………a lot."

Haley was about to speak but Nathan continued, "That day when she left, she asked me if I could go with her to the airport, I did. Right before she got on that plane she said, 'I'm I didn't tell you sooner, but I hope you'll be happy after I leave. You might find someone who can return your love. Don't wait for me.' Her eyes were filled with sadness; before she got on that plane, she kissed me on the cheek, said 'I'll call you', and walked away without looking back."

"Did she call you?"

"Yeah, we used to talk on the phone so much before I met Peyton and joined the basketball team. That's…when we lost contact, I started spending so much time on basketball and Peyton I rarely had time to call Ty. But she didn't call me that much either so I thought she didn't want to talk to me so I stopped calling her," Nathan said, leaning against the wall. 

Haley walked up to him and lightly kissed him, "I'll talk to her ((Ty)) for you."

"Please, I don't want her to hate me." 

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

Back to Ty's room:

"Hello? Lance?" Ty said into the phone. 

"Hey, how's Tree Hill doing?" Lance asked. 

"It's………nice," Ty sniffed, wiping away her tears. 

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong? Have you been crying?" Lance asked sounding concerned. 

"It's nothing," Ty lied.

"Ty…I know you better than that, come on, tell me what's wrong."

Ty breathed into the phone, "He said some things."

"Nathan?"

"Yeah…" Ty said, plopping on her bed. 

Silence overcame them for a few moments. 

Ty spoke up, "Let's not talk about that, it's not important. I'm gonna be home for Christmas."

"You already are home," Lance said, sounding a little confused. 

Ty smiled, "It doesn't feel like home when you're not around."

"Miss Tyline Faye, are you trying to flatter me?" Lance asked, sarcastically.

"Am I doing a good job?" Ty laughed, as she turned over onto her stomach. 

Lance laughed, "You know you don't have to come, I mean you've only been back in One Tree for two days and Christmas is like in two weeks. You really don't have to."

"Lance, I said I'm coming home for Christmas ok? No more arguments."

"Fine," Lance sighed, in defeat.

"Besides, I think mom would like it," Ty said, pausing to think about her mother, "Can you come with me?"

"You sure your mom would like it if I came?" 

"Oh, come on; my mom didn't hate you, she approved of you being boyfriend," Ty said, sarcastically, "Besides, she was gonna be your mom too, remember?" 

"Yeah……so I'll see you during Christmas?" 

"Yeah, see you," Ty said, softly. She hung up and dropped the phone on the ground; she buried her face into her pillow, trying to gather up her thoughts.

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

Ty walked to her locker and gathered some books for her next classes before slamming it, really hard. She turned to her left and was about to walk when Nathan stood in her way. She glared at him before rolling her eyes the other way and walked around him. 

She started power walking down the hall when Nathan called her name, "Ty!" She didn't look back even though he called her name several times. He finally had enough, he sped up and reached out and grabbed her arm; forcing her to look at him. 

"I don't wanna hear it, Nathan," Ty said angrily, "Last night, when you said 'whatever we had meant nothing,' you forgot to think about our friendship." Ty pulled her arm back, spun around, and walked away from Nathan, to her next class. 

Nathan just stood, having trouble trying to find words. Haley came running behind him, "Don't worry, I'll talk to her." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran after Ty. 

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**How'd you like it? Well, we've got a new character. Who is Lance, you wonder? Well for all we know right now is that he's Ty's current boyfriend. I've decided to take out the 'coming up in the next chapter' stuff 'cause sometimes I have no clue what's coming next, so……just wait till I updated. See you guys soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to chapter #7! Sorry I haven't been able to update sooner. Just got back to school like a week ago and then I'm studying for exams. Not really studying, more like cramming but I hope I do good, and I promise I will NOT abandon this fic, like I did to my other fic *feels guilty*. I've been OTH deprived but I'm happy that new episodes are returning Jan. 20th. **

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**All Sorts of Things**

**Chapter 7**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Tree Hill nor its characters except for Lance and Ty and possibly more new characters. **

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**RECAP:** "I don't wanna hear it, Nathan," Ty said angrily, "Last night, when you said 'whatever we had meant nothing,' you forgot to think about our friendship." Ty pulled her arm back, spun around, and walked away from Nathan, to her next class. 

Nathan just stood, having trouble trying to find words. Haley came running behind him, "Don't worry, I'll talk to her." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran after Ty.

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

_'Ugh, when will this day ever end?'_ Ty thought to herself. It was only the second class of the day, and the day seemed **extra** slow. She sat in English listening to Mr. Kelly lecture something pertaining to poetry. She sat there copying down notes her teacher wrote down on the white board. She lifted up her head only to meet the eyes of Nathan Scott. His eyes were begging her to forgive him. She returned his look with a glare and shifted her gaze back to the white board and continued to copy down notes. Nathan let out a sigh and turned around to face front. 

After English, Ty spent her free period in the tutorial center with Haley; she needed somewhere quiet to work. 

"I know this isn't any of my business, but do you wanna talk about what Nathan said last night?" Haley asked. 

Ty looked up from her notebook, "He told you about that?" Ty asked. 

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to talk about it," Haley offered. 

Ty bit her lip, "Sure, I guess it's good to have someone of talk to about it." 

"How long do you plan to hold this against him?" Haley asked, sighing. 

"I really don't know; I guess it depends on mood swings. I know he's sorry, but I guess it's just my gut that's telling me to stay mad at him," Ty said, zoning, "What about you? You must've have gotten to fights with him before."

Haley smiled as she slowly started to remember that time on their first date. "Yeah, we did. It was before people starting saying stuff and he started to worry about his reputation." Haley started to get curious, "What was Nathan like as a kid?"

Ty let out a small chuckle, "You really wanna know?" Haley nodded eagerly. "Okay, I'm just afraid I might say something embarrassing, but hey that doesn't matter."

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

Nathan walked up to Haley's locker, to see her taking some books out for her next class. 

"Did you talk to her?" Nathan asked. 

Haley looked at him, "Yeah I talked to her." 

"And?" 

"She's not gonna forgive……just yet." 

"Did she say why?" Nathan started to get desperate.

"Not exactly, but I wouldn't try talking to her, seeing as you're the one she's mad at," Haley said, as she continued to take and put back books in her locker. 

"Where's she now?" 

"I pointed her in the direction of Peyton's car because she needed a ride home," Haley said, pointing at the exit. 

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

The bell continued to ring as Ty walked to exit to get to Peyton's car when a little ad caught her attention.

_Drama Club_

_Introduction meetings @ 3:30 after school, Thursday_

_No experience needed_

_'Sure, why not…I'll take another whack at it'_ Ty thought to herself. 

"Ty!" someone shouted. Ty turned around and saw Peyton waving by her car. Ty ran out the school doors and up to Peyton, "Haley told me you need a ride."

"Yeah, thanks." 

"No problem, oh yeah, I hope you don't mind if I play some loud music," Peyton said. 

"Oh no it's no problem." 

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

As soon as Ty came home, the phone started to ring. She hesitated to pick it up so she let the machine take it. 

"Hello…………," Ty loved Julie's answering machine message. She waited for some to say something, "Ty?" It was Nathan. "I'm sorry, we're not here right now so leave a message after the beep and we'll get back to you as soon as possible." *BEEEEEEP* 

Nathan let out a sigh of frustration, "Ty, this is Nathan. Look, I know I said some things last night and I'm sorry. Just please…pick up the phone." 

There was a long silence as Ty just looked at the phone. With a shaking hand, she reached for the phone, just as she was about to pick it up, she pulled away. "I'm sorry Nathan," whispered Ty. 

Ty looked around, wondering where Julie was, "Julie…I'm home." She walked into the kitchen, then to the fridge only to see a sticky note saying _'Gone out with friends. Here's some money for food or if you want you can cook. Don't burn anything.'_ Ty chuckled at the last sentence; she looked at the money that Julie had left and thought, _'Haley or Peyton? Haley's probably spending time with Nathan…so no…Peyton it is!'_

She went over to the phone and deleted Nathan's message. She picked up the phone and dialed Peyton's number; it rang a little but after Peyton answered, "Hey!" 

"Peyton!" 

"Ty?" Peyton asked a little startled. 

"Yeah hey, I was wondering if you've eaten dinner already," Ty said as she hopped over to the stereo and pushed play. **Holiday** by **The Get Up Kids** started to spread throughout the house. 

"No I haven't eaten dinner, why?" Peyton suspiciously asked. 

"Well I wondering which one is better: pizza or a home cooked meal?" Ty asked, waiting for an opinion. 

"I guess pizza that way there's no big mess. Tell me why you're asking me this," Peyton said, curiously. 

"Well my cousin Julie is out with friends and I don't wanna call Haley seeing that she might be with Nathan and I'm kinda pissed at Nathan right now, I don't have much conversation with Lucas just yet, and I'm not to familiar with Brooke. So what I'm saying is that, would you like to come over for dinner and discuss the many _flaws_ about Nathan Scott," Ty said. 

"Ok…well…sure why not? I'm free tonight; let's discuss the many _flaws_ about Nathan Scott. Besides, I wanna know why you're pissed at him," Peyton laughed, "I'll be over in 10-15 minutes." 

"Great! Pepperoni or cheese?" Ty asked. 

"Ummm……cheese." 

"Great!" 

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

"So tell me why you're pissed at Nathan. I'm very curious to know," Peyton said, eating a loose piece of cheese hanging off of her pizza. 

"He said some things," Ty answered, playing with her food, "The wrong things." 

"Like?" Peyton asked, waiting for an example. 

"Oh wow, that's a long story but here's the short version: we weren't exactly a couple back then, we dated for like a week before I moved to New York. A week before that he said he loved me and two nights ago he said it meant _nothing_," Ty said, biting her lip. 

"I'm sorry, I know he can be a real **ass** sometimes," Peyton said putting emphasis on the word "jerk".

"I'll agree with you on that," Ty said, as she stood up to change the track on the stereo. 

Peyton got up as well and started looking at the stack of CD's next to the stereo, "You like **The Get Up Kids**?" 

"Yeah, I went to one of their concerts like way back ago, I have some pictures if you wanna see?" Ty asked, pulling out one of her photo albums.

Peyton started to flip through the album, "Oh my gosh…these are awesome!" 

"I got more in my room if you wanna see."

"Sure!"

------------------------------**********************------------------------------

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG!!! I guess I got a little side tracked. Ok maybe not a little but A LOT! But I finally got this chapter up and gave Ty and Peyton a little more bonding time. So don't think of this as a cliffhanger because it's not supposed to be.  ** 


End file.
